Gara-gara Lagu
by Kuroneko Onomiya Tsuki
Summary: Kagami tidak bisa tidur setelah acara kumpul bareng Kiseki no Sedai. Ada apa gerangan? Check This Out!


**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basket **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
>Inspired from article titled "5 Songs Who Believed The Scariest and Mysterious"<br>but this fanfiction is mine**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Horror & Friendship**

**Warning :**

**doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fave, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-**

**Happy reading minna…**

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 10.04 malam. Tapi sesosok cowok bersurai merah kehitam-hitaman belum juga tidur. Dan ketika yang lain sudah terlelap dengan mimpinya masing-masing, cowok berzodiak Leo itu malah menghidupkan semua lampu yang ada di kamarnya dan juga memutar lagu-lagu favoritnya dengan volume yang cukup keras. Padahal dia tau kalau keesokan harinya, kelasnya akan mengadakan ulangan dan lebih parahnya lagi ulangan yang diadakan adalah semua mata pelajaran yang dijadwalkan hari itu. Well, sebenarnya sih hanya untuk mapel Bahasa Perancis dan Matematika saja. Tapi berhubung dia belum ulangan Fisika karena sakit, jadi dia harus ikut ulangan susulan di hari itu. Duh… mana dia belum mudeng Matematika lagi di bab fungsi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian, Ahomine, Kuroko!" geram Kagami Taiga, nama cowok itu. Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami insomnia karena kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

.

~#~

.

_**Flashback satu jam yang lalu…**_

Malam itu, tepat di malam Jum'at Kliwon, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai ditambah dengan Kagami berkumpul di rumah Aomine. Dan lebih tepatnya, Aomine yang mengundang (baca: memaksa) mereka semua berkumpul.

"Jadi Daiki, apa maksudmu memanggil kami semua ke sini?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap malas ke arah cowok Virgo itu.

"Tenang Akashi, aku di sini cuma ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik" jawab Aomine santai.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau ceritakan, Aomine? Ku harap itu bukan tentang majalah hentai keluaran terbarumu itu, _nanodayo_" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamata dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah boneka pocong berukuran mini yang merupakan _lucky item_nya hari ini.

"Ya enggaklah! Ini itu tentang lagu-lagu yang dianggap seram dan juga mistis" kata Aomine dengan muka diseram-seramin. Padahal biasa saja sudah seram kok, melebihi drakula malah. –dihajar bang Mine–

"Eh? Emang ada ya lagu-lagu menyeramkan, _ssu-ka_?" tanya Kise dengan wajah polosnya. Sumpah, ini model minta di_rape_.

"Ya adalah… salah satunya lagu yang berjudul 'Lingsir Wengi' dari daerah Jawa. Konon, katanya lagu ini untuk mengundang hantu wanita. Haa… ngomong-ngomong bisa gak ya lagu itu buat manggil hantu cewek ber_oppai_ bongsor?"

Gubrak!

"Itu sih mau-maunya Aomine-kun saja" ceteluk Kuroko yang dari tadi diem aja. "Di Jawa, rata-rata adanya kuntilanak atau sundel bolong. Dan kalau pun ada hantu yang Aomine-kun maksud, mana mau dia sama Aomine-kun yang bahkan lebih jelek daripada dedemit"

Dan sebuah panah imajiner menusuk tepat di hati seorang Aomine Daiki.

'Tetsu, asal kau tau saja. Sakitnya tuh di sini' batin Aomine merana.

"Trus yang kedua, adalah lagu nina bobo" lanjut Aomine setelah pulih dari pundungnya.

"Hah? Nina bobo yang biasanya dinyanyiin buat nidurin anak kecil? Yang benar saja Aominecchi?" tanya Kise gak percaya. Ngomong-ngomong, kok peran Kise nanya mulu kayak temen Tsuki di kelas yang bawaannya kepo… mulu. #ditabok

"Aku jadi penasaran, coba ceritakan sejarahnya Daiki!" perintah Akashi yang mulai tertarik.

"Jadi gini, pada jaman dulu, ada keluarga dari Belanda yang tinggal di Indonesia. Nah, di keluarga itu ada anak namanya Nina. Suatu malam, di rumah mereka terjadi hujan lebat disertai dengan petir-petir yang dahsyat. Lalu tanpa disadari mereka, si Nina kerasukan hantu dan hantunya itu susah sekali diusir. Lama-kelamaan kondisi Nina yang kerasukan itu semakin memburuk. Dan akhirnya si hantu itu pergi dari tubuh Nina. Ibunya menangis saat putrinya itu kembali normal. Lalu Nina meminta ibunya untuk menyanyikannya sebuah lagu sebagai penghantar tidurnya. Dan terciptalah lagu 'Nina Bobo' yang dinyanyikan oleh ibunya Nina. Setelah ibunya selesai bernyanyi, Nina pun akhirnya meninggal. Dan sejak saat itu, setiap ada orang yang 'meninabobokan' anaknya, maka arwah Nina akan mendatangi anak itu untuk melindunginya dari serangan makhluk halus" cerita Aomine panjang lebar.

"Hiks… hiks… itu si Nina kasihan banget ssu…" kata Kise yang udah termehek-mehek. Sementara itu, Murasakibara merinding karena dulu dia pernah dinyanyiin lagu 'Nina Bobo' sama Akashi.

"Ada lagi lagu yang sangat menyeramkan" tambah Kuroko yang ternyata juga tau tentang lagu 'keramat' yang sedang dibahas.

"O iya? Lagu apa itu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine antusias.

"_Gloomy Sunday_" kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya. Nampaknya Kuroko tenang-tenang saja saat menyebut judul lagu 'kutukkan' itu. Tapi yang ada malah membuat suasana menjadi suram. Bahkan lebih suram daripada Akashi yang dengan senyum serigalanya sambil memegang sesuatu yang disebut gunting. Lihat saja Kagami yang sebenarnya udah merinding dari tadi. Tubuhnya sudah basah karena keringatnya sendiri. Bahkan Kagami sampai nahan pipis. Belum lagi dengan ruangan yang sengaja dibuat remang-remang oleh Aomine. Lengkap sudah suasana _horror_nya.

"Eh?" guman Kise tambah kepo.

"Gloomy Sunday?" beo Akashi.

"Lagu Hungaria yang katanya 'keramat' itu, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima dengan tatapan horror, mengingat tetangganya yang bunuh diri setelah ndengerin lagu itu.

"Hai" jawab Kuroko dengan pandangan yang semakin kosong. Lalu, cowok Aquarius itu melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa menyadari _patner_nya di SMA Seirin itu udah merinding ketakutan.

"Lagu ini diciptakan oleh seorang pianis yang diadaptasi dari sebuah puisi. Puisi itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang depresi berat karena ditinggal mati pasangannya, sehingga orang itu bunuh diri. Dan setelah lagu itu dirilis, pengarang dari lirik lagu itu mengakhiri hidupnya. Sejak saat itu, setiap ada orang yang mendengar ataupun menyanyikan lagu _Gloomy Sunday_, pasti orang itu akan mati bunuh diri. Dan kutukkan itu mencapai puncaknya pada saat seorang penyanyi dari Inggris menyanyikan lagu itu dan menjadi hits di masanya. Banyak radio yang menyiarkan lagu itu. Tapi banyak juga korban yang berjatuhan. Tidak hanya di Hungaria, di Inggris dan Amerika juga banyak yang bunuh diri gara-gara lagu ini. Karena sudah memakan banyak korban, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melarang diputarnya lagu itu. Dan sampai sekarang orang-orang menyebutnya _lagu penghantar kematian_" jelas Kuroko panjang lebar dengan nada yang amat sangat serius. Dan oh, jangan lupakan tatapan kosongnya yang semakin membuat suasana menjadi mencekam.

Terdengar suara burung hantu yang kebetulan lewat.

"Err… _kowai-ssu nee_…" guman Kise yang udah merinding disko mendengar cerita dari Kuroko.

"Ahem! Udah jam setengah sepuluh. Ayo kita pulang lalu tidur. Besok kita ada ulangan kan?" kata Akashi kalem lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dan jangan lupakan nada bicaranya yang masih terdengar absolut seperti biasa. "O iya, Shintarou! Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu. Ayahku sedang sibuk di Paris"

Cieileh… bilang aja takut! Nee, Sei-chan? *wink* –dilempar gunting–

"Yaa… snackku habis…" kata Murasakibara yang kecewa karena cemilannya udah ludes.

"Are? Kagamicchi? Doushitano?" tanya Kise begitu melihat Kagami udah seperti mayat hidup.

"Aku rapopo" jawab Kagami yang sebenarnya rapuh-porak-poranda gara-gara cerita Kuroko.

_**Flashback end**_

.

~#~

.

Kembali ke waktu yang sekarang. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.47 malam. Dan Kagami tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena masih terbayang-bayang cerita tadi. Apalagi yang pas lagu 'bunuh diri' dari Hungaria. Sumpah, demi Unyil perang sama Upin-Ipin, Kagami gak bakal mau berhubungan sama itu lagu. Alhasil, Kagami beneran insomnia sangking takutnya.

"Terkutuklah _Gloomy Sunday_ plus kawan-kawannya!"

.

~#~

.

–_–おわり–_–

.

~#~

.

–_–おまけ–_–

.

~#~

.

Setting diambil sebulan sebelum fanfic ini dimulai…

"_Nina bobo… oh… Nina bobo… kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk…_" terlihat Akashi yang sedang bersenandung layaknya emak-emak yang sedang meninabobokan anaknya. Di sampinya, ada Murasakibara yang udah ngorok plus pulau di bantalnya.

"Oyasumi, Atsushi" kata Akashi yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat sang cowok raksasa tertidur. Kemudian menghela nafas setelah keluar dari kamar Murasakibara.

'Dasar. Badan bongsor kayak gitu, mentalnya malah kayak anak TK' batin Akashi cape deh. Setelah itu, Akashi berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Ceritanya anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai menginap di rumah Akashi. Dan karena Murasakibara terbiasa dininaboboin sama ibunya, makanya dia minta si tuan rumah untuk meninabobokannya.

Dan tanpa disadari, sesosok bayangan anak perempuan berdiri di dekat Murasakibara yang tertidur. Yups, itu adalah arwah Nina yang sedang menjaga Murasakibara agak tidak diserang makhluk halus.

.

~#~

.

–_–FIN–_–

Author's Diary:

Tsuki : Well, fanfic gaje ini memang berisi tentang curhatanku. Tapi gak 100% nyata kok. Tokoh yang paling nyata adalah Kagami sebagai diriku sendiri. Yang lainnya aku ngarang bebas. Okey… sebenarnya fic ini berawal ketika aku pengen nyari fanfic Hetalia yang ceritanya tentang Indonesia meninabobokan Malaysia. Trus aku gak sengaja nemu artikel tentang "5 lagu yang dianggap paling seram dan mistis". Karena kepo, aku pun membuka situsnya dan… OMG! Aku langsung insomnia sangking merindingnya. Mana aku baca artikelnya pas malem Jum'at Kliwon lagi! Hadeh… *tepar*  
>O iya, sebenarnya aku mau ngulas dua lagu lagi bahkan lebih. Tapi entah kenapa otak ini sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk merangkai kata-kata #halah. Dan maaf ya kalau kurang seram. Harap maklum, akunya gak begitu akrab dengan genre horror. Dan akhir kata…<br>Mind to review?


End file.
